Blaze/Gallery/Season 4 (1-10)
The Chicken Circus! S4E1 Blaze and Darington come up the road.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington head for the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington pass trucks.png S4E1 Guess what.png S4E1 We're seeing a show.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington arrive at the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington enter the circus tent.png S4E1 Blaze checking on Darington.png S4E1 Darington pops out of the popcorn.png S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington laughing.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington hear the circus fanfare.png S4E1 AJ "Looks like the circus is about to start".png S4E1 Blaze, AJ and Darington take their seats.png S4E1 Turquoise chicken balancing on ball.png S4E1 Pink and orange chickens flipping past.png S4E1 Trucks cheering for the circus chickens.png S4E1 Trucks watching another chicken.png S4E1 Crusher appears on the tightrope.png S4E1 Crusher flies toward the chickens' seesaw.png S4E1 Crusher accidentally launches the chickens.png S4E1 Blaze "We're gonna find 'em".png S4E1 Darington agrees with the mission.png S4E1 Darington "Hang on, chickens".png S4E1 Blaze and Darington leave the circus.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington approach a ramp.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump off the ramp.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington finish their jump.png S4E1 Truck hauling bowling pins.png S4E1 Mud puddle ahead.png S4E1 Darington jumps to catch the pins.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington juggle bowling pins.png S4E1 Pins returned to their owner.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington reach the construction site.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington jump toward the girders.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington swing on a girder.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington swing on more girders.png S4E1 Blaze and Darington land and flip.png The Pickle Family Campout S4E2 Blaze appears.png S4E2 Blaze jumping off the cliff.png S4E2 Blaze transforming.png S4E2 Blaze becomes a tow truck.png S4E2 Blaze "Hang on, Pickle".png S4E2 Blaze "I'll pull you out of there!".png S4E2 Blaze launching his hook.png S4E2 Blaze "Tow truck power!".png S4E2 Pickle rescued.png S4E2 Pickle "That was amazing!".png S4E2 Pickle "Here we are!".png S4E2 Blaze "You're welcome".png S4E2 AJ asks about Pickle's knapsack.png S4E2 Pickle "I'll show you".png S4E2 Blaze follows Pickle.png S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle arrive at a campsite.png S4E2 The campers look like Pickle.png S4E2 Pickle "It's the Pickle Family Campout!".png S4E2 Pickle introducing his sisters.png S4E2 Blaze catches Ken.png S4E2 Pickles surround Blaze.png S4E2 AJ lands in Blaze.png S4E2 Sven goes by; Frilly and Grandpa stacked on each other.png S4E2 Milly goes by.png S4E2 Pickle slides over to Blaze, who brings a camera.png S4E2 Pickle taking a photo.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ uncertain.png S4E2 There's no campfire.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to gather firewood.png S4E2 Blaze, AJ and Pickle hear Pickle's phone ring.png S4E2 Pickle answers the call.png S4E2 AJ "Pickle's cousins are in trouble".png S4E2 Pickle "I've gotta help them".png S4E2 Pickle gets another phone call.png S4E2 AJ "Pickle's cousins are in trouble".png S4E2 Pickle "I've gotta help them".png S4E2 Pickle gets another phone call.png S4E2 Pickle worried about his family.png S4E2 Blaze "We'll help you".png S4E2 AJ "What tow trucks do".png S4E2 Blaze and Pickle will work together.png S4E2 Blaze and AJ ready to help.png S4E2 Pickle "Let's go save my family!".png S4E2 Blaze off to save the Pickles.png Robot Power S4E3 Blaze's grand entrance.png S4E3 Blue truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Green truck greeting Blaze.png S4E3 Blaze says hi.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear machinery.png S4E3 Let's go see.png S4E3 Blaze entering the garage.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ look for Gabby.png S4E3 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png S4E3 Gabby found.png S4E3 Gabby is making a robot.png S4E3 Blaze describing robotics.png S4E3 Blaze "We'll help you find it".png S4E3 Blaze looks around.png S4E3 Blaze tosses the circle piece to Gabby.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the robot working.png S4E3 Gabby explains robotics step three.png S4E3 Blaze wants to play with the robot.png S4E3 Blaze gets out a ball.png S4E3 Ball tossed.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby cheer the robot on.png S4E3 Gabby's robot catches the ball.png S4E3 Blaze, AJ and Gabby congratulate the robot.png Breaking the Ice S4E4 Special guest credit.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle playing with a frisbee.png S4E4 Blaze jumping to catch.png S4E4 Blaze grabs the frisbee.png S4E4 Blaze throws the frisbee to Pickle.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Pickle see Crusher in trouble.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ worried about Crusher.png S4E4 We need a robot.png S4E4 Let's design our robot.png S4E4 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E4 Blaze pre-transformation.png S4E4 Blaze driving to the robot model.png S4E4 Blaze jumps at the robot model.png S4E4 Blaze's robot arm.png S4E4 Blaze's robot leg.png S4E4 Blaze's back boosters.png S4E4 Robot Blaze strikes a pose.png S4E4 Crusher surprised by Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Blaze about to free Crusher.png S4E4 Blaze smashes the cement.png S4E4 Crusher freed.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ laugh at Crusher and Pickle's dance.png S4E4 Blaze and AJ hear Gabby.png S4E4 AJ "A big surprise?".png S4E4 Blaze asks what the surprise is.png S4E4 Bushes moving.png S4E4 Hole revealed.png S4E4 Blaze and crew about to go down the hole.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the hole.png S4E4 AJ and Gabby slide down the hole.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby sliding through a tunnel.png S4E4 Blaze comes down a railing.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby slide down a slide.png S4E4 Blaze jumps off the slide.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby finish sliding.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby see the room lighting up.png S4E4 Gabby presents Robot Headquarters.png S4E4 Robot Headquarters lit up.png S4E4 Blaze astounded at Robot Headquarters.png S4E4 Blaze "This is amazing!".png S4E4 Gabby "Give it a try".png S4E4 Blaze using the climbing wall.png S4E4 Blaze climbing up the wall.png S4E4 Blaze holding onto the edge.png S4E4 Blaze at the top of the wall.png S4E4 Blaze jumping to something.png S4E4 Blaze lands on a pole.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the pole.png S4E4 Blaze jumping up wedges.png S4E4 Blaze using the monkey bars.png S4E4 Blaze using the zipline.png S4E4 Blaze in the laser maze.png S4E4 Blaze running toward the cannon.png S4E4 Cannon launching Blaze out.png S4E4 Blaze bouncing on trampolines.png S4E4 Blaze in a hoop.png S4E4 Blaze jumps through a second hoop.png S4E4 Blaze swings in a third hoop.png S4E4 Blaze finishes his training.png S4E4 AJ noticing something.png S4E4 Blaze greeting the little bunny.png S4E4 Blaze, AJ and Gabby impressed.png S4E4 Blaze in alarm.png S4E4 Blaze says they have to save Little Bunny.png S4E4 Blaze "With my robot power".png S4E4 AJ and Gabby agree.png S4E4 Blaze helps AJ and Gabby on.png S4E4 Blaze "Hang on, Little Bunny".png S4E4 Blaze "Help is on the way".png S4E4 Blaze steps onto the headquarters elevator.png S4E4 Blaze jumps high in the air.png S4E4 Trucks come to see Robot Blaze.png S4E4 Robot Blaze starts glowing.png S4E4 Blaze stomps for a truck.png S4E4 Robot Blaze running.png S4E4 Blaze's back boosters glowing.png S4E4 Blaze slides on his feet.png S4E4 Blaze slides down the road.png S4E4 Blaze jumps on some boxes.png S4E4 Blaze swinging at a construction site.png S4E4 Blaze and window washer fist bump.png S4E4 Blaze wall-jumping up buildings.png S4E4 Blaze lands atop a building.png S4E4 Blaze's slow-motion leap.png S4E4 Blaze lands back on the road.png S4E4 Blaze slides on a log in the forest.png S4E4 Blaze gets the rock back.png S4E4 Blaze jumping up a rock mountain.png S4E4 Blaze looking over the forest.png Robots to the Rescue S4E5 Robot Blaze appears on a ledge.png S4E5 Blaze greeting his friends.png S4E5 Robot Blaze standing tall.png S4E5 Zip cord appears above Blaze.png S4E5 Blaze ziplines down.png S4E5 Blaze joins his friends.png S4E5 Zeg likes Blaze's robot legs.png S4E5 Darington likes Blaze's robot arms.png S4E5 Starla likes Blaze's robot hands.png S4E5 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png The Super-Size Prize T-Rex Trouble S4E7 Blaze and Zeg arrive at Dinosaur Valley.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg passing rocks.png S4E7 Zeg "That fun!".png S4E7 Blaze "Look down there".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg see dinosaurs.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and dinosaurs come to the disaster.png S4E7 Blaze "Don't worry, Zeg".png S4E7 Blaze knows a power that's super strong.png S4E7 AJ declares robot power.png S4E7 Zeg excited to use robot power.png S4E7 Blaze projecting the robot model.png S4E7 Zeg says they need arms.png S4E7 Blaze "It's robot time!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg jump at the robot model.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg transform into robots.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg strike a pose.png S4E7 Ankylosauruses astounded by the robot transformations.png S4E7 Zeg "Robot strong!".png S4E7 Let's lift the rock.png S4E7 Blaze grabs the rock.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg lift the rock.png S4E7 Stegosaurus comes out of the cave.png S4E7 Zeg says you're welcome to the stegosaurus.png S4E7 AJ "We're glad you're safe".png S4E7 Blaze spins the ball on his finger.png S4E7 Blaze tosses the ball.png S4E7 Dinosaurs follow the ball.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ laugh.png S4E7 Blaze, Zeg and AJ hear stomping.png S4E7 Blaze "More dinosaurs are coming to play".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg watch the baby t-rexes chase each other.png S4E7 Blue t-rex running.png S4E7 Zeg names the blue t-rex Stompy.png S4E7 Stompy tags the red t-rex.png S4E7 Red t-rex chomping.png S4E7 Red t-rex likes to chomp.png S4E7 Zeg names the red t-rex Chompy.png S4E7 Purple t-rex appears between Zeg's legs.png S4E7 Baby t-rexes regroup on a rock.png S4E7 Blaze "They must've gone too far".png S4E7 Zeg knows where the baby t-rexes live.png S4E7 Blaze consoles the babies.png S4E7 Zeg promises they'll get them home.png S4E7 Stompy, Chompy and Squeak hop on Blaze and Zeg.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg with the baby t-rexes on them.png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg shout "Robot power!".png S4E7 Blaze and Zeg set off.png Meatball Mayhem Robots in Space S4E9 Commander Megan on Robot Headquarters computer.png S4E9 Monster Machines responding to Commander Megan.png S4E9 Blaze "Loud and clear".png S4E9 AJ "Controls ready".png S4E9 Gabby "All systems go".png S4E9 Monster Machines get into launch positions.png S4E9 Monster Machines all together again.png S4E9 Monster Machines "Space robot power!" 2.png S4E9 Monster Machines leaving Saturn.png S4E9 Let's use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Blaze's back boosters ignite.png S4E9 Blaze, Zeg and Watts' back boosters ignite.png S4E9 Blazing Speed infuses everyone.png S4E9 Blast off with Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Everyone saying Let's Blaze.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship leaving Pluto.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship go back the way they came.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship fly back past Saturn.png S4E9 Blaze "Next stop, home".png S4E9 Blaze, Watts and Darington use Blazing Speed.png S4E9 Monster Machines and ship return to Earth.png Power Tires Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries